Hunters often need to understand both the directionality and speed of the wind as game animals such as deer have very sensitive noses that serve as the animal's primary method of detecting predators in their area. Hunters in the past have used a variety of methods of concealing their scent including scent cover ups and scent eliminating soaps; however, the most effective way for an outdoorsman to avoid detection is to approach a game animal from a downwind direction so that his scent is not carried to the game animal. Hunters have also employed a variety of wind measuring devices to aid them in determining both the directionality and speed of the wind. Smart phones and similar devices have become common tools used by hunters to determine the phases of the moon and other factors that can determine the movement of game animals and therefore the likelihood of success on a hunt. Given the prevalence of smart phones and similar devices (such as tablets) today, there exists a need for a system and method which allows hunters to use these devices to increase the likelihood of success on a hunt and such a system and method is disclosed herein.